The Adventures of Nightmare
by guitargal3894
Summary: A young girl named Claire accidentally gets herself into a mixup with Black Doom. Will she ever get out of it? NOT FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I do NOT own Shadow the Hedgehog or the other Sega characters… the characters I own are Claire/Nightmare, Night, and Taeo (pronounced TAY-oh).

Just so you know: this is my first story.... ENJOY!!!

**The Adventures of Nightmare**

~Chapter 1~

On a dark and snowy night, a young girl wandered through the woods. It sure is cold tonight, the girl thought to herself. "Claire," said an eerie voice. "Huh? Who are you... where are you?" said the girl who, apparently, was Claire. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange creature appeared to Claire. "I am Black Doom, Claire, and I have a proposal for you." Scared out of her wits, Claire said, "I know who you are, Black Doom, my friend warned me about you." "You mean Shadow? Humph." shot back Black Doom. Feeling even more scared, Claire found a little confidence and said, "I'm listening to your proposal." Pleased, Black Doom said, "Excellent. I have a small favor, bring me the chaos emeralds or suffer the consequences." Claire took a moment and thought to herself, "If I accept to do his favor, what would he do with the chaos emeralds? Hmmm..." It took Claire a while to think about it. "You have by this time tomorrow night to give me the chaos emeralds. Don't keep me waiting." Then, Black Doom disappeared.

The next morning, Claire ran around the city of Westopolis until she ran into Shadow. "SHADOW!!! Shadow I have to tell you something," said Claire. Shadow turned around and said, "Claire, what's wrong? What do you have to tell me?" Panting and out of breath, Claire said, "Shadow, last night Black Doom came to me asking for the chaos emeralds. I don't know if I should find and give them to him or not. Shadow, I need your help." Surprised with this news, Shadow turned back around and said, "Don't bother finding the chaos emeralds." Confused, Claire said, "Why, Shadow? Why don't you want me to give Black Doom the chaos emeralds?" Shadow then looked at his confused friend, "Because, if he gets his hands on the chaos emeralds, the world will be at chaos." Shadow then looked back and walked away. At that instant, Claire turned around and walked back to the woods.

That night, Black Doom appeared to the waiting Claire. "Do you have the chaos emeralds?" He asked. Smiling, Claire said, "No. I don't have the chaos emeralds. A friend of mine told me that you were going to use them for evil things, and I believe him. It will be a thousand years before I give you anything or do anything for you." Disappointed, Black Doom said, "Now you will feel my wrath!"

All of a sudden, a black mystifying cloud surrounded Claire. "What's happening to me?!" A bright light then flashed and her colors changed from a beautiful shade of blue to black and red. Claire then fell down and looked at what she became. "What did you do to me?!" Pleased, Black Doom said, "You have felt what it is like to disobey me, Claire. Now," Black Doom then raised his hand and Claire flew backwards and hit hard against the wall, then hit the ground. "Your new name would be Nightmare, and you will have no choice to do everything as I say, understood?" Obediently, like under a hypnotic spell, Claire, now Nightmare, looked up at Black Doom and said, "I understand perfectly." A bright light flashed and then the two disappeared.

Later that night, Black Doom brought Nightmare to the city of Westopolis. "Let's see how well you obey orders. I want you to destroy this city and bring me the chaos emerald that is hidden here. Destroy anyone who gets in your way. Do not disappoint me," said Black Doom and then he himself disappeared. Then, Nightmare turned around and started to reek havoc all over the city, in search of the chaos emerald.

Not too far away, Shadow noticed that the buildings in the city were on fire. "I wonder who is causing all this damage," Shadow said to himself as he ran towards the flames. All of a sudden, Shadow stopped in his tracks. "Claire? Claire, is that you?" Shadow asked the creature who, apparently, was causing all of the destruction. "No," said the creature. "I am Nightmare, the evil that now inhabits your friend's body." Awestruck, Shadow looked at the creature and then shouted, "Claire, I know you are in there. Please, fight her!" Laughing greedily and then pointing at Shadow, Nightmare said, "Your so called friend Claire doesn't exist anymore, Shadow." Angry about this, Shadow attacked Nightmare, but she quickly dodged his strike. "Hahaha," she laughed. "You are so pathetic, Shadow." At that instant, a dark sphere appeared as Nightmare raised her right hand. "Let's see if you can dodge this!" Nightmare said as she threw the sphere. Shadow then fell backwards, releasing the chaos emerald he had in his hand. Nightmare walked up to the chaos emerald and watched as Shadow passed out by her feet.

* * *

Did you like it??? R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ok... from now on.... i am NOT going to say the disclaimer... you already know what it is anyway...**

~Chapter 2~

When Shadow woke up, he looked around for the chaos emerald he had. "That girl must have taken it. I wonder who she is?" Shadow said to himself and immediately went in search of Nightmare.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Claire lay asleep against a tree. When she woke up, Claire said, "What a strange dream. It felt like I was working for Black Doom and attacked Shadow. Strange..." Claire's voice trailed off as Shadow approached her.

Claire stood up, but she nearly fell back due to dizziness when Shadow caught her. Claire looked back at Shadow and said, "Thanks Shadow." When Claire got up, she asked, "Say, what are you doing here? Don't you have something important to do?"

Shadow sighed deeply and said, "I do have something important to do. What do you know about a girl named Nightmare?"

Claire grew tense. At that instant, she remembered that she attacked Shadow.

"Was that me or someone else?" Claire said under her breath. Hearing that she said something, Shadow asked, "What did you say?"

Snapping back into reality, Claire said, "What? Oh... no, I don't know who Nightmare is. Why do you ask, Shadow?" Looking at Claire, Shadow said, "It was nothing. I was just curious. Nightmare attacked me last night and destroyed Westopolis. I thought you might know any thing about it." Claire sighed and said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. I hope you find the answers you are looking for." He nodded and then ran off.

* * *

Did you like it??? R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

As Shadow was running through the woods, he started to think about what Nightmare said when he thought she was Claire. Shadow then stopped in his tracks. "If what she said was true, then... CLAIRE!!!" Shadow said to himself. At the instant he said Claire's name, he started to run back and look for her.

Meanwhile, Claire was walking back to her home in Station Square. She looked at the setting sun and said, "The sunset looks pretty, then again, it always does." She continued to walk when she heard someone call her name. Claire turned around and saw it was Shadow who called her. "Claire," said Shadow. "I need you to come with me." Claire looked at Shadow. He looks worried, she thought to herself. "What is this about, Shadow? Where do you want to take me?" Claire asked Shadow. He looked at her. She looks scared, Shadow thought to himself. Shadow held out his hand and said, "Please, Claire, you just have to trust me this time." Claire took his hand, and then all of a sudden, Shadow grasped her hand tightly and started to run.

Shadow kept running, despite the fact Claire was telling him to stop and tell her where he was taking her.

Whenever Claire wanted Shadow to stop and tell her where he was taking her, he only grasped her hand tighter.

At long last, after a few moments, Shadow stopped at the entrance to Eggman's base. Claire looked at Shadow and said, "SHADOW ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? Why did you take me here?"

Shadow looked at her and said, "follow me." After he said that, Shadow walked into Eggman's base. Afraid of being alone, Claire ran in after him.

* * *

Did you like it??? R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

After walking around Eggman's base for a while, Shadow and Claire came to a closed door. "Stay here," Shadow said and then went inside the room. As the door closed behind him, Claire put her ear to the door and started to listen.

Shadow: Doctor, i have a question for you...

Dr. Eggman: What is it.

Shadow: Doctor, do you know who 'Nightmare' is?

Eggman: No, but i have been keeping an eye on her. Why do you ask?

Shadow: I fear my friend, Claire, is Nightmare.

Eggman: So...

Shadow: I need your help to see if Clare really is Nightmare.

Eggman thought for a while. he has a new invention that he has been meaning to try out for a while now.

Eggman: I have an invention that might help...

Shadow: What does it do, Doctor?

Eggman: Well, it scans a being for foreign entities.

Shadow: Will it work on Claire?

Eggman: I don't know... we'll just have to find out.

At that instant, Shadow nodded and went to get Claire. Claire, waiting outside the door, heard Shadow coming and quickly sat against a wall. "I see you have been waiting patiently, Claire," said Shadow. Claire stood up and heard a strange laugh. "Hello, Claire," said Dr. Eggman. "I want you to come with me for a moment." Claire looked at Shadow then at Eggman and said, "Why should I trust you? Or better yet, know that you aren't going to pull anything funny?" Shadow quickly answered her question, "Because, Claire, I trust him."

Claire and Shadow followed Eggman to a room. As Claire looked around, she saw a table with a scanner above it. She looked at Shadow and said, "Shadow, what do you plan to do with......" Before she could even finish her sentence, Eggman shot a seditive at Claire, forcing her to fall into a deep sleep.

Eggman: That should keep her still.

Shadow: Why did you do that, doctor? It was completely unnecessary.

Eggman: You may be right, but it WAS necessary

Shadow: Why?

Eggman: Because, i needed her still as the machine scans her. Knowing Claire, she would probably try to escape.

Hearing that, Shadow picked up Claire and placed her on the table and put the restraints on her.

Both Eggman and Shadow waited patiently as Eggman's machine scanned Claire. When the machine stopped, Eggman looked at the report. "Shadow," said Eggman. "It seems that your assumptions were correct. There is a foreign entity inside Claire." Shadow took the report, looked it over, and said, "Who do you think is responsible?" Eggman thought and said, "It is probably the work of a great evil, but it seems that only Claire knows what the entity is inside her. We should probably wait untill she wakes up to tell her about the entity and ask her about who placed the entity inside her." With that, Shadow nodded and went to Claire's side to wait for her to wake up.

* * *

Did you like it??? R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Shadow waited for at least two hours for Claire to wake up. Claire stirred in her sleep. "She looks beautiful," Shadow thought to himself. He then shook his head, trying to get that thought out. Shadow then stood up and removed the restraints from Claire.

Shadow was kneeling when Claire started to awaken from her sleep. "What happened? It feels like a meteor landed on my head," said Claire. Shadow looked up. Pleased that she was finally awake, Shadow stood up and said, "Claire, I have to tell you something." Wide-eyed, Claire asked, "What is it Shadow?"

Shadow told her about Eggman's machine and why Eggman shot a seditive at her. Shadow then hesitated when he told Claire about the report. "Most importantly," Shadow said. "Do you even know how that entity got inside of you?" Claire's gaze went from Shadow's eyes to the ground.

"Shadow, do you remember when you first asked me if I knew who Nightmare was," Claire asked. "Yes," said Shadow. "Well, after you told me not to give Black Doom the chaos emeralds, I went back for the forest and waited for him to see if I had the chaos emeralds for him. When I told Black Doom that I didn't have them, he was disappointed. The next thing I knew, a black cloud surrounded me, followed by a flash of bright light. I then noticed that my colors changed from blue to black and red, like your colors. I don't remember much after that, but what I do know is that he is using the dark side of me, the side that he calls 'Nightmare', to get the chaos emeralds and use them for something evil. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you found me in the forest the next morning, but I thought it was a dream."

Shadow had a look of disappointment on his face. "Claire," Shadow said. Claire looked up at Shadow, afraid of what he might say. "Y-yes S-shadow?" Noticing that she was a little afraid, Shadow put his hand on Claire's cheek and said, "I am glad that you told me the truth,Claire. But please, next time, tell me a little sooner." Claire was relieved. "Shadow was always like an older brother to me, it is a good thing I know he still cares," Claire thought to herself.

As Claire and Shadow were leaving Eggman's base, Claire asked, "Shadow, what am I going to do now that I know that part of me works for Black Doom?" Shadow turned to look at her and then turned back. He then said, "I will take you to the Ark, so I can keep you safe and far away from Black Doom as possible." Claire looked at Shadow with confusion. "I don't think you ever brought me to the Ark, Shadow. I'd like to go there with you," Claire said. Pleased, Shadow wrapped his arms around Claire. "What are you doing, Shadow," Claire asked. Shadow then took out a chaos emerald and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" The two then disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

At the Ark, Claire was looking out one of the windows. "The Earth looks so beautiful from up here," Claire thought out loud. "So do you," said a voice. Claire sharply turned around to see who said that, and she saw Shadow. Claire blushed. Shadow then walked over to her. Claire then turned so her back was facing Shadow.

"Claire, I have to tell you something," said Shadow. Claire turned around and faced Shadow. "What is it," she asked. Shadow then walked closer to Claire to the point when he grabbed her and pulled Claire close to him. "What are you..." Before she could even finish what she was saying, Shadow strengthened his hug on Claire and kissed her on the lips.

After Shadow released Claire from his kiss, he said to her, "I have always wanted to tell this to you, Claire... I love you." Claire looked at him wide-eyed. Claire then kissed Shadow and said, "I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow looked at Claire and said, "I guess I really never showed you around the Ark, have I?" Claire looked at him and said, "No, no you haven't." Shadow held out his hand and said, "Follow me." Claire took his hand and the two then walked off.

Black Doom, on the other hand, was watching the whole scene from afar. "So," he said. "Shadow has fallen in love with Claire. This should be interesting." He then waved his hand and Claire fell to the ground.

Shadow noticed that something was wrong the moment Claire fell to the ground. "Claire," he asked, "Are you OK???" Claire managed to look at Shadow in the eye and said, "S-shadow, y-you have to get away from me." Shadow had a look of confusion on his face. "Why..." Before he could finish, Claire changed to Nightmare right before his eyes.

All of a sudden, Black Doom appeared. "What did you do to Claire," Shadow demanded. Black Doom looked at him and said, "Let's see how you like her now... NIGHTMARE, KILL HIM!!" Obediently, Nightmare lunged at Shadow, but he quickly dodged the attack.

"Claire, its me, Shadow. I know you are in there, please, fight Black Doom's control!" Shadow said as he was fighting Nightmare. "It's no use, Shadow. Once she is Nightmare, she only listens to me," Black Doom said. Then, all of a sudden, Nightmare fell to the ground and she looked at Shadow. He looked at her eyes, for they now changed from Nightmare's eye-color of red to Claire's eye-color of green.

"S-shadow," said Nightmare. "P-please, h-help m-me."

At that instant, Nightmare changed back to Claire and passed out.

* * *

Did you like it??? R&R!!!


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Shadow immediatly ran over to Claire's side the moment she passed out. "Claire," he shouted. Black Doom looked at Claire in confusion. "How can this be? I was sure she wasn't suppose to change back without me doing so," Black Doom wondered. At that instant, he disappeared.

When Black Doom was gone, Shadow picked up Claire and then walked to the infirmary and placed her down on one of the tables. Shadow looked at Claire and thought, "She still looks beautiful." Again, Shadow shook his head trying to get that thought out.

Shadow noticed that something wasn't right and immediately went to one of the medical scanners and activated it. He looked back at Claire for she stirred in her sleep. The computer beeped, for the scanner finished scanning Claire. Worried, Shadow looked at the report.

"How can this be possible?" Shadow wondered. He reactivated the scanner, this time he scanned for physical foreign entities. When the scanner finished, Shadow looked at the report and then at Claire. "How can Eggman's machine missed this," Shadow said as he looked at the x-ray of Claire's brain. The x-ray showed somewhat of a parasite curled up in Claire's brain.

Shadow's heartbeat immediately sped up. "How the h*** did that parasite get into Claire's brain?" Shadow wondered. "It must have come from Black Doom, but why would he put that 'thing' inside of her anyway?"

Shadow closed his eyes tight, clenched his fists and said, "I sware I will find out how to get that parasite out."

* * *

Did you like it??? R&R!!!


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Claire was extremely weak when she woke up. She managed, on the other hand, to say, "S-shadow, w-where a-am I? W-what h-happened?" Glad to see that she was awake, Shadow told her everything that had happened. Even about the parasite inside of her brain.

"H-how i-is th-that e-even p-possible, S-shadow," Claire said, trying to make an attempt to sit up, but Shadow gently tried to make sure that she stayed laying down. "Please, Claire, lie down. You need your rest," Shadow said to Claire. Shadow then walked over to another table and grabbed a syringe with a strong seditive in it. Noticing the syringe, Claire said, "W-what are y-you going to do w-with that, Shadow?" Shadow patted her head and said, "Claire, that parasite has to come out of you one way or another. Don't worry, Claire, there is only one way for me to take this kind of parasite out." When he said that, Shadow injected the seditive in Claire and she went back to sleep.

When he was sure Claire was asleep, Shadow made a potent mixture and held it up to Claire's nose; at the same time, putting his hand on her forehead. Claire cringed in her sleep due to the smell of the liquid that Shadow held up to her nose.

Hours had passed when Shadow finally noticed something crawling out of Claire's ear. "That must be the parasite," thought Shadow. Still holding the mixture to Claire's nose, Shadow took his hand off of Claire's forehead and quickly grabbed the parasite. Shadow only tightened his grip as the parasite tried to excape. Shadow then grabbed a jar and put the parasite inside along with a parilize grenade.

Shadow walked back over to Claire and took the liquid away from her. He then injected another seditive into her, this time waking her up. When Claire awoke, she turned her head and looked at the jar with the parasite in it. She sat up saying, "So that's the thing that was in my brain? It looks disgusting." Shadow walked to her and helped her off the table. Claire nearly fell when she stood up, but luckily for her, Shadow was there to catch her.

When Claire finally stood up, she turned and hugged Shadow. Shadow hugged her back when Claire said, "Thank you sooo much, Shadow." Shadow looked at her in confusion and asked, "For what?" Claire looked at her friend and said, "For everything, silly." She let go of her hug, turned her back towards Shadow, blushed and said, "Shadow, to tell you the truth, you have always been there for me no matter what." Claire turned and faced Shadow. Her gaze went to the floor. Shadow lifted her head and kissed her softly on the lips. "I remember promising you long ago that I would help you no matter what. To this day, I have kept my promise, have I not?" Claire nodded and walked with Shadow out of the infirmary.

* * *

Did you like it??? R&R!!!


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

As Shadow and Claire were walking out of the infirmary, the Ark's alarm went off. "WTF!!! Why is that stupid thing going off," wondered Shadow. At that instant, Shadow and Claire then ran to the Ark's command center.

"What are you doing," asked Claire as Shadow logged into the Ark's mainframe. "I'm seeing why the alarm is going off," responded Shadow. He looked at the screen and said, "Oh no." Claire looked at Shadow and said, "What's wrong. Normaly when you say 'oh no', it never means anything good." Shadow looked at his friend. "Th-the B-Black C-comet..." said Shadow. Claire became worried for Shadow never studdered when he spoke. "Shadow, what's wrong, and why are you studdering," asked Claire. Shadow cleared his throat and said, "Apparently, the Black Comet is in orbit on the other side of the planet." Shadow started to type. "I wonder why the sensors haven't picked it up any sooner," wondered Shadow.

Claire looked at her feet. "I wonder if that means they will try to take over the world again," she thought. Shadow looked at her. He knew what she was thinking and said, "Don't worry, Claire. If Black Doom wanted to take over the world again, he would've done it by now." Relieved, Claire looked back up and stared into Shadow's eyes. "Shadow has very beautiful eyes," thought Claire. At that instant, Claire started to blush.

Knowing that she wasn't paying any attention to him, Shadow walked over to Claire and gave her a big bear-hug, which made Claire blush even more. "What are you doing, Shadow," asked Claire. Shadow smirked and said, "It looks like you needed a hug." Claire chuckled and said, "Shadow, I love you. Please don't ever change." "Don't worry, Claire, I'm not changing any time soon," said Shadow in response.

Meanwhile, a ship boarded the Ark. Out of it came Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. The moment the three stepped out, the Ark's alarm went off.

Shadow noticed that the alarm was going off and said, "Why is that stupid thing going off now!" Shadow looked at the security feed and said, "Great, Sonic and friends are on the Ark." Claire looked at Shadow in confusion. "Why are they here, and what do they want," wondered Claire. Still looking at the screen, Shadow said, "It looks like they are coming towards the command center." As Shadow and Claire were looking at the screen, the door to the command center opened.

Sonic: Hey Shadow. Long time, no see.

Shadow: Sonic. What are you doing here?

Tails: We noticed that something was up. There are small bands of Black Arms soldiers on the surface of the planet and we wanted to see if the Black Comet was near.

Claire: The Ark's sensors picked up that the Black Comet is in orbit on the other side of the planet not too long ago.

Knuckles: Well that's convinient.

All of a sudden, a garbled message started to come through.

???: Hello... is ... any one .... there ... hello?

Shadow: Who is this?

???: My name ... Serenity ... looking ... Claire.

Claire looked at Shadow and said, "Shadow, it's my best friend, Serenity. She must be in trouble.

Serenity: Claire ... brother ... looking ... for you.

All of a sudden, the screen went black and the message terminated. Claire became tense. "If what Serenity says is true, than my older brother must be back after all these years," thought Claire. She never liked her older brother. She hated the fact that he was back even more.

Sonic looked at Claire. "What's wrong," Sonic said as he put a hand on Claire's shoulder. Claire looked at him and said, "It's nothing... nothing at all."

* * *

Did you like it??? i know, it was confusing. R&R any way!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: need i say it??? I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SEGA CHARACTERS!!!**

~Chapter 10~

After Sonic and the gang went home, Shadow noticed that Claire was very tense. "What's wrong," said Shadow. Claire looked at him and turned away. "Nothing," she said in a very low and scared voice. Shadow became worried, mainly because he had never met Claire's older brother before. "What's wrong," he asked again, this time getting annoyed. "I-it's j-just that my brother has come home after a few years and is looking for me," Claire said at last. "Who is your brother, Claire?" asked Shadow. "My brother's name is Taeo (pronounced TAY-oh). He's sorta like you, only..." Shadow looked at her and said, "Only what?" "He's a little more angrier than you. He doesn't show any other emotion than anger," said Claire.

Shadow took Claire back to the surface of the planet. Claire looked around, trying to see if her brother was anywhere in sight. Then, out of no where, a grey blur attacked Shadow. At that instant, Claire recognized the blur as her older brother. Taeo and Shadow both fought hard, neither one giving in to defeat when Claire shouted, "Taeo! Please stop this senseless fighting!" Taeo stopped fighting, only to walk up to his sister. He grabed her and said, "No more fooling around. I have been gone for some time and find out your hanging around with some freak! You are coming strait home, do you here me?" Scared half out of her wits, Claire nodded and Taeo dragged her away.

Shadow watched the whole scene when Night walked up to him and said, "Taeo hates it when Claire hangs around other guys." Shadow looked at him, startled. "How do you figure that?" he said. Night looked at him and said, "Because I am Taeo's friend. Oh, and by the way, my name's Night," Night said holding out his hand. Shadow looked at it and said, "How can I get Claire away from her brother?"

Meanwhile, Taeo was yelling at his sister for being with Shadow. When Claire finally had enough of his yelling at her, she said, "FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, TAEO!! I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BULLY PEOPLE AROUND JUST FOR BEING MY FRIEND!" Claire walked out the back door and into the garden that she helped her mother plant when she was very young. Taeo followed her and stood by the garden gate and watched his sister smell the flowers. Claire noticed he was there and said, "When will you realize I am not that innocent and weak 3 year old girl anymore? I'm 14 and the only friend I have ever had, you won't let me see." Claire started to cry. Taeo walked up to Claire and wispered softly in her ear, "Because, in my eyes, you are still that little 3 year old girl who others used to pick on." Taeo then stood up and walked back into the house.

* * *

Did you like it??? R&R!!!


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Shadow stood by a tree and stared into the sunset, deep in thought. How was he going to talk to Claire if Taeo was constantly around her and on guard 24/7. Suddenly, Shadow had an idea. "Maybe I could get Night to tell me how I can get around Taeo and talk to Claire," he thought. Shadow then realized, at that moment, he had feelings for Claire. Shaking that thought out of his head, Shadow went in search for Night.

Later that night, Claire sat on the roof of her house and looked at the stars. "I wish Shadow was here so I could talk to him," thought Claire. "Hmm," she said, "I never really thought I would miss Shadow so much." "You shouldn't worry about that freak, Claire," Taeo said. Surprised to see him, Claire asked, "What are you doing here?" "The question is, what are you doing here, LITTLE SISTER." Claire got angry. "TAEO!!! WHY YOU THINK I AM STILL A LITTLE KID IS BEYOND ME!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SO I COULD LIVE MY LIFE THE WAY I WANT, NOT THE WAY YOU THINK IS BEST!!!" said Claire. Taeo became furious. He ran up to her and grabbed Claire by the neck and lifted her off the ground (still holding her neck) before she could even get away. "NEVER SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY," said Taeo. A dark cloud started to appear around Claire and all she could do was laugh. Taeo became quickly confused and asked (still furious), "Why are you laughing?" At that moment, Claire transformed into Nightmare and kicked Taeo so that he was hanging off the ledge of the house.

Once Shadow got to the scene, he saw that Claire changed to Nightmare and she was fighting Taeo. "Looks like we're too late," said Night. Shadow looked at him and said, "Maybe not." Shadow then ran up to the top of the house right in between the two.

Shadow, not saying a word, walked up to Nightmare and gave her a bear-hug. Taeo didn't like it, but refrained from attacking. Nightmare then passed out in Shadow's arms and changed back to Claire.

Shadow carried Claire to her room and placed her on the bed. He then noticed that Taeo didn't attack him the moment he hugged Nightmare. "You like her, don't you," asked Taeo. Shadow looked at him and nodded. "How did you meet her," wondered Taeo. Shadow sighed. No one had ever asked that question to either him or Claire before. "When I met Claire," Shadow started, "Mephiles was holding her by the neck on the top of a 30 story building. I noticed she was in danger, so I tried to stop Mephiles, but I was too late. He had already dropped her and me, still on the ground, caught her before she could hit the ground and become seriously hurt. As she was falling I noticed she had passed out due to the trauma of the event. I took her to my place and after that, we became friends." "That's an interesting story," said Taeo. Their gaze then went to Claire, who was stirring in her sleep.

Taeo sighed and said, "To tell you the truth, Shadow, I had never seen her happy except when she was with you." Shadow looked at him and said, "That is because you never let her have any friends." Taeo sighed and nodded. He hated to see his sister sad. Taeo then held out his hand and said, "It is good to know that someone is keeping an eye on her. I'm leaving in the morning, so please, take good care of her." Shadow took Taeo's hand and said, "I will."


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

When Claire woke up, she found herself in her room. As she got out of bed and got dressed, Taeo walked in. "I see you're up early," he said. Claire looked at him and said, "You're in a pleasant mood, you sick or something?" Taeo sighed and told her that he was leaving to go somewhere (Taeo never stays in one place for too long). Taeo even told Claire that he now trusted Shadow.

Claire was confused. "I thought you hated all those who you considered an enemy," said Claire. Taeo looked at his sister with an unusual loving passion. He then walked up to Claire and gave her a big hug. Claire managed to push him away and say, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Taeo chuckled and said, "Can you see that I have changed, sister? I have realized that you no longer need me to protect you anymore. Shadow seems to be doing a good job at that."

Claire smiled. For too long had she been waiting for her brother to say that and as if right on queue, Shadow came into the room.

Taeo watched as Claire and Shadow hugged. Taeo then left the room, leaving Shadow and Claire alone. As he left, Taeo left a note on Claire's nightstand.

When Taeo was finally out of the room, Claire kissed Shadow passionately. Though Shadow seemed to like it, he knew something was up. Then, out of the blue (lol... how ironic... the color I am writing in for this chapter is blue), a mysterious creature came bursting into the room. It apparently was Night, and he seemed to be in great distress.

After Night had told Shadow and Claire the reason why he bust in the room (he bust into the room and told Shadow and Claire that Black Doom was looking for them), Shadow had a look of disappointment on his face. Mainly because he wanted Black Doom to go away forever and leave him and Claire alone.

Claire noticed that Shadow was deep and thought. She tried to get out of Shadow's grip, but it only strengthened. Right then and there, Claire knew somewhat why Shadow was acting this way. "You want to kill Black Doom permanently, do you Shadow?" Claire asked. Shadow snapped out of his trance and nodded his head.

"Geez, Claire," Night said, " How much do you love this guy." Claire glared at him and Shadow said, "That is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" Shadow then puched Night in the face. "Ok... I get the message," said Night. All Claire did was giggle at the scene.

Later that night, Claire sat on top of the roof, looking at the stars. "They sure look beautiful," said Shadow. Claire jumped in surprise. "Must you sneak up on me, Shadow?" said Claire. Shadow smirked and chuckled a little. As Claire went back to looking at the stars, Shadow hugged Claire from behind, causing her to squeal a little. Without thought, Claire and Shadow both kissed.

* * *

Me: ok... i admit it... the last part of the story was all lovey-dovey crap

Claire: i thought it was sweet

Me: IT FELT LIKE I WAS GOING TO HURL!!!

Shadow: too bad, you wrote it

Me: yea... and i am going to delete it *starts going for the delete button*

Shadow: *takes out BIG gun* You delete it and i swear you won't make another chapter or story ever again.

Me: *shivers in fear* uhhhh... o-okay ^.^'

Shadow: good

Claire: *rolls eyes*

Shadow: what???

Claire: your pathetic

Shadow: so...

Claire: you do realize she could make it so that you and i NEVER meet???

Shadow: O.O ohh... i didn't know guitargal3894 could do that!!!

Me: now you know...

Claire: what do you have to say for yourself, Shadow???

Shadow: sorry guitargal3894...

Me: *gives Shadow the cold shoulder and turns away*

Shadow: I SAID I WAS SORRY!!! that HAS to count...

Me: *turns back around and gives Shadow a hug* you do know i made it so you look like a dork through this whole conversation, Shadow???

Shadow: CRAP!!! you $&% guitargal3894... i swear i am going to kill you...

Me: *goes towards delete button*

Shadow: *gets down on his knees and begs* PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!!

Me: that's better don't you think, Claire

Claire: yup ^.^

Shadow: Claire... why are you taking guitargal3894's side???

Claire: because she created me and because of her, you and i are together

Me: that's right ^.^

Me and Claire: *gives Shadow a BIG hug*

Shadow: SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!

Me: please R&R!!!


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

When Claire went back into her bedroom, she saw a note on her nightstand. "I wonder who this is from," Claire thought. She picked up the note and started reading it.

_Dear Claire,_

_If you are reading this then I have gone off to some far away place. Please don't get worried, for I will be fine. You probably still don't believe me, but I HAVE thought it over and I have now realized that you can take care of your self. You were right, you aren't that same 3 year old girl that everyone used to pick on. I just wish that I had seen it sooner. Please forgive me for being arrogant and not seeing that you were happy with Shadow. When I return, you need to tell me the story on how you and Shadow met. Always remember, little sister, that no matter what happens... I will ALWAYS love you and defend you no matter what. I love you and please, for heavens sake, don't get yourself into trouble.._

_-Taeo_

_p.s. tell Night that he owes me... don't ask why... he will know._

Claire smiled. For a long time she had waited for her brother to say something that. "I wonder why Night owes Taeo," Claire wondered. She shook it out of her head and went to find Night.

After a few moments, Claire finally found Night. "Hey Night," Claire shouted to Night, who was currently talking to Shadow. Night heard Claire call his name and turned around to see what Claire wanted.

"What is it," Night asked Claire. Claire was out of breath from running, but she managed to say, "Taeo wrote me a note and in it he said for me to tell you that you owe him Night." Night sighed and then cursed under his breath. "WHY," he screamed to no one in particular, looking up at the sky.

Claire giggled, "Why do you owe Taeo, Night," Claire asked, pretending to be innocent (which, on occasion, she is not.... this is possibly one of those times she is not). Night glared evilly at Claire and said, "THAT, my friend, is something you will find out... in due time." With that, Night ran off towards the mountains.

Shadow and Claire were then alone. "Hey Shadow," Claire said. "Hmm??" said Shadow looking at Claire. Claire then took a deep breath and said, "Do you by any chance remember how we met?"

Shadow thought long and hard. It was a good question for he was about to ask Claire the same thing. He then looked back at Claire and said, "I'm sorry, Claire, I have no clue how or even when we met." Claire kicked the ground and said, "darn... i though you knew because my brother wants to know." "Typical," Shadow said under his breath.

* * *

do you like that???? FINALLY I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP AFTER WHO KNOWS HOW LONG OF WRITERS BLOCK!!!! PLEASE comment on the story... and while you are at it.... GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS $#& STORY!!!!


	14. A Note From The Authoress

Dear readers,

If you haven't noticed by now, I haven't updated any of the following stories in a long time:

The Adventures of Nightmare

The Story of Bonnie and Clyde

The Story of Sapphire

There is a very good explanation in why I haven't updated these stories. I haven't updated because I have a serious case of writer's block. I can't think of anything to complete these stories and I'm afraid I never will. Another reason I can't continue is the fact I have a TON of homework. I DO go to school and homework is still one of the reasons I can't update.

A third reason I can't update is because I have no inspiration. I normally get the inspiration I need for these stories from music, television, sometimes from friends, and mostly my imagination.

To those who have enjoyed reading my stories, I am very sorry that I haven't updated.

If you by any chance have an idea to help me update any of the three stories that I have written above, please, by all means, help.

NO INSPIRATION = NO UPDATES!!!

Please don't be mad with me. This is the first time I have written a letter explaining why I can't continue these stories anymore.

If you like my writing and are sad that I can't continue the three stories that I have stated above, there is hope.

I will still continue writing small stories and skits. The stories will be assignments from my classes, mostly my English class.

I still accept fan character to be part of my stories or any of the skits I may write. Please respond if you have a fan character and wish for him/her to take part in my future short stories, skits, or have them play a part in the stories I have severe writers block for (the three stories stated above).

I know I have repeated myself numerous times in this letter, but don't get mad at me. I should let you know that I have a tendency to repeat myself on certain occasions, this being one of them.

If you like, I have will change my homepage stated in my profile. The previous one was from Piczo, and due to the fact Piczo has fucked themselves up (pardon my language), I can't update my Piczo site anymore (most people know about this).

Please see my profile and sign the comment board on the bottom of the page (note: this only works if you have a deviantart account… I don't know if you can sign without an account or not, so don't flame me)….

I thank you for taking the time to read this abnormally ridiculous note.

Signed,

guitargal3894


End file.
